Somebody Save Me
by MsTheLittleMermaid
Summary: After enduring heartbreak, hate and endless drama, Sam and Dave find comfort in each other. Their friendship was simple, genuine… Neither of them expected it to turn into something more… SCENES FROM A GLEE RP. THERE WILL BE SEXY TIMES. M/M


**Hey everyone! This fic is a collaborative work… it's a bunch of scenes written by Rachel and I in a Glee Role-Play on Tumblr. Dave's P.O.V. was completely written by her, and Sam's P.O.V. was completely written by me. For now, these are just separate scenes, but I will include a small introduction at the beginning of each chapter to let you all know what was going on in our RP at the time. This might be an odd format, but I hope you can enjoy it anyways!**

**Here is the introduction. It is quite long, but sets you up in this AU Glee world. I for sure missed a lot of things, and maybe added stuff that wasn't there before… to all my fellow RP-ers, I am truly sorry. This is all from memory.**

**Warning… a WHOLE lot of DRAMA. especially between 4 particular boys.**

**If you want to skip to the actual story and the smut, go to the next chapters. THERE WILL BE M/M YAOI SMUT, so don't like, don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>##### INTRODUCING YOU TO LE RP #####<strong>

* * *

><p>In this Glee world, things went their own way from the show sometime around the Christmas episode.<p>

Sam, who had studied at Dalton the previous year, is very good friends with one Blaine Anderson. He lives with his dad, a very busy attorney, in Lima.

Sam moved in with him after his parent's divorce, and does not have a good relationship with his mother, who cheated on his dad and is currently married to some bloke Sam hates. His dad moving to Lima over the summer was the perfect excuse for Sam to get away from them, as well as to change schools, because he couldn't stand to be at Dalton anymore. Why? He had to get over a certain someone who would never love him back.

Sam honestly thought it was out of his system, after the summer. Then, he met Quinn. He is now dating her, and loves her very much, although he doesn't know she also has feelings for someone else… a very close friend of Sam's… who happens to be in a wheelchair…

This is the start of the madness, you see. Because Quinn has told her very close friend Kurt Hummel about those feelings, and he has reluctantly agreed to help her with winning Artie even though she's still dating Sam. Problem is that he promised the exact same thing to Tina, who, despite the fact that she's dating McKinley High's dancing sensation Mike Chang, wants her old boyfriend back. And Artie is dating Brittany. While balancing the girl drama, Kurt entertains a very close friendship with Blaine Anderson, and they soon become lovers.

The New Directions are constantly undergoing serious drama. With Kurt gone to Dalton Academy, Rachel becoming more and more absent due to her blossoming musical theatre career, and Puck and Lauren constantly getting in trouble and suspended, they need new talent more than ever.

But then, something happens that starts a chain reaction of events that would change their lives… forever.

Kurt and Blaine get into a stupid fight and "take a break". Blaine is crushed. To cheer him up, Sam takes him to go see a football game.

Unfortunately, on the way there, Sam's car gets a flat tire just as they were taking a "shortcut" on a gravel road in the middle of nowhere. They're unsure who to call for help, or to pick them up, and Blaine would rather not call Kurt, who would be the more practical option. So, they call Wes and David to come pick them up, even if that means they have to wait for over an hour. They're in the middle of nowhere, frustrated, they get to talking about personal things, one thing leads to another and… EPIC MAKE-OUT SESSION. Now. Blaine is just not thinking, and Sam is overwhelmed because it brings back feelings… feelings he had for Blaine ever since they met. He forgets that he's dating Quinn for a little while. Remembers how he… loves Blaine, and how he's the first and so far only boy who made him feel this way. And then Wes and David catch them making out. Awkward…

Now, Blaine has only broken up with Kurt for a day or so… it really hasn't been long. So when Kurt admits that their fight was stupid and they broke up for nothing, he wants to get back together. But Blaine is too honest… he admits to kissing Sam. Kurt is hurt and forgives Blaine but doesn't get back with him. He is really not happy with Sam. At all.

The news of the kiss travel fast, but by some magic Quinn doesn't hear about it. Sam, however, is consumed with guilt that he cheated on the girl he loves, and avoids her. Eventually, she starts to suspect that something has been going on and Sam decides to talk to her once and for all. He explains to her that she deserves so much better than him, and that maybe they should break-up… then he explains what happened. Quinn is heartbroken, and hands Sam back his promise ring. Sam leaves, and Quinn, crushed, finds a shoulder to cry on in her very good friend, Artie.

Meanwhile, while dealing with the hurt he feels for what he did to Quinn and the fact that he still loves her, Sam comes to admit to himself his feelings for Blaine. He is however frustrated that Blaine doesn't think more of the kiss, thinks it was a mistake, and only wants to get back with Kurt. Drama ensues. Obviously, Kurt and Sam don't like each other very much at this point. Their feud keeps getting worse, and they have many arguments. Sam is having a bit of an identity crisis and decides to react the same way he did the previous year, when he left Blaine and Dalton behind and wanted to start his life over… He dyes his hair. This time, it's not going from brown to blond… it's jet black. With a bit of red on the side. Yep, Sam went full emo.

To make things even worse, Sam has quit the Glee club because he can't face seeing Quinn everyday and the Glee club still holds him partially responsible. Speaking of New Directions… things are still doing badly. Rachel has completely quit Glee to pursue a professional career and they need people more than ever. Santana is starting to admit to herself that she has romantic feelings for Brittany and once again Kurt is the one she confides in. Now two members short of being able to participate in regionals, the Glee club must find new members, fast. Don't ask me why, but Kurt takes it upon himself to convince Sam to join Glee again.

However, he doesn't have the best approach. Kurt swallows his pride and apologizes to Sam, who in turn apologizes as well. Things seem to be somewhat patched up between the two, but then Kurt does something unthinkable: he kisses Sam. Now, his reasoning was that if Sam liked him, he would join Glee again for Kurt. Sam, however, is not interested, and becomes enraged when he finds out Kurt's true intentions. More drama and arguing ensues…

Blablablablablabla… FINALLY, they make up. They agree to be friends, and end up spilling their guts to each other, crying and comforting each other. However, it is getting late, too late to drive back to his dorm, and Kurt wants to avoid explaining to his parents why he came to Lima on a school night. So, he asks to stay over.

Like we needed anymore drama… Kurt stays over at Sam's house. Stupidly, Sam gets really drunk, although Kurt doesn't drink at all, and by honest drunken clumsiness both boys end up falling on each other on a bed, and… well, Sam is drunk and kisses Kurt, well, because he is good looking and Sam isn't thinking straight. One thing leads to another, both boys are in an overwhelmed mental stage after the day, and somehow in the low lighting and late hour of the night, they convince themselves that the other boy is Blaine. And yeah, they have sex.

The morning after is a nightmare. Kurt gets up first, realizes what happened, and is overcome with guilt and regret… he hurries up and leaves before Sam wakes up. Sam wakes up with a terrible hangover and after a while remembers what happened. He is horrified as well… after all, they both lost their virginities that night. He is mad at himself, and mad at Kurt. The two boys completely avoid each other, which is easy considering they both go to different schools.

Apparently, one night of mistakes was all it took for Kurt to realize that the person he really wants to be with is Blaine… and they get back together. Blaine had been waiting all along. But once this reaches Sam's ears, he is furious. Sam confronts Kurt. He doesn't think he is being fair to Blaine by dating him after what happened, but Kurt insists that he wants to be with Blaine no matter what. Kurt even tells Blaine. Blaine is hurt, but loves Kurt more than anything and forgives him. That makes Sam even more furious. How could Blaine just ignore the fact that Kurt has hurt him? In Sam's head, Kurt is now the bad guy who is playing with everyone's feelings and doesn't care for anyone but himself. Not to mention that Sam's still in love with Blaine, and Kurt is starting to realize it.

Kurt and Sam will never see eye-to eye from now on. Enemies are born.

Back at McKinley High, things heat up. In RP terms, it means we got new characters who joined. Mercedes and Rachel are not on the best of terms, mostly because they are both fighting for Kurt's friendship, since he considers Rachel to be his best friend and Mercedes is not happy with that. Santana is still in the closet and now knows she loves Brittany. Artie, who is very much friends with Quinn, comes to realizes he has feelings for the ex-cheerleader. To avoid further drama, he immediately breaks things off with Brittany. Santana is happily there to pick up the pieces and be there for her. Santana, Mercedes, Blaine and others become quite good friends. Quartie becomes official. Sam is a bit shocked at first, when he learns that his ex-girlfriend and his best-friend are in love, but comes to be happy for them. he knows they are both good people are deserve each other. He joins back Glee.

Enter Dave Karofsky. He regrets his past bullying of Kurt, and decides to make a drastic change in his life: he comes out. Now the whole school knows that he's gay, and the football jocks take it out on him. Dave, who had always been more passionate about hockey than football, finds himself quite isolated and bullied. He feels bad about what he did to Kurt, and goes to his house to apologize. Kurt is afraid at first, then reluctant, but he forgives Dave and offers to help him. Quickly, the two boys develop a very close friendship.

Everyone else is also reluctant to redeem Dave, especially Sam who, despite not caring much for Kurt, doesn't appreciate the fact that Dave is homophobic. However, upon learning that Dave is gay, he softens up a bit. Both boys start talking, since they are both ostracized from the group, and find comfort in each other.

They notice that they have a lot in common, from liking Sci-fi and fantasy books to sports. Sam is having a really hard time in Math class, a subject which Dave excels at, and Dave offers to tutor him, something Sam can't refuse. In exchange, Sam offers Dave help with his french homework, which he might not completely need, but Sam could help him anyways. Also, Dave is desperate to find new players for the hockey team and asks Sam, who refuses because the truth is he never learned to skate. Dave takes him to the arena for a "skating lesson". There, Sam starts to get a hang of the ice, and when Dave puts him in the goalie position, where skating is minimal, Sam is actually pretty good at it. He doesn't join the hockey team yet. The two boys bond a lot practicing, and become friends. Dave suggests books Sam should read, and Sam suggests movies. The friendship is a relief to both of them, who didn't have many friends at that moment.

But Kurt and Dave's friendship is becoming more and more intense. The two confide in each other, comfort each other, cry in each other's arms… And Blaine trusts Kurt, but he is somewhat uncomfortable with their newfound friendship. Kurt, on the other hand, is having big doubts, because he realizes he has feelings for both Blaine and Dave. He starts questioning why Blaine forgave him so easily for sleeping with Sam, one thing leads to another, and… he leaves Blaine, only to immediately start dating Dave.

Needless to say, this is a shock for everyone. Most of the Glee club is friends with Blaine by now, and they don't approve of Kurt leaving him like this, especially to fall into the arms of someone else right away. Sam is furious that Kurt could do such a thing to Blaine, and confronts him, only to worsen his relationship with Kurt, again. Blaine is absolutely crushed. Refusing to eat, crying all day. Sam is worried for him and tries to help him, but Blaine doesn't want to get over Kurt. He just wants him back. Sam is at a loss of what to do.

On the other hand, Dave and Sam's friendship doesn't really suffer. The tutoring sessions continue, and Sam brings up the situation with Kurt a bit, but he holds Kurt 100% responsible for Blaine's depression. He is happy Dave found someone, but doesn't want him to get hurt. Sam doesn't trust Kurt.

Meanwhile, things get a bit better. Kurt and Blaine start talking again, and Blaine's mood improves. Sam, however, is having trouble dealing with being Blaine's friend while being in love with him. Things reach a boiling point, and on one night, Sam gets stoned out of his mind.(Sam has a creepy neighbor by the name of Sandy Ryerson who took Sam's joke about having cancer -that's why he was wearing a "wig" of black hair- seriously and gave him a handful of free marijuana… the temptation of smoking it was too big to resist one night when Sam feet like shit.) The consequence? He doesn't think straight, he kisses Blaine again and flips out when Blaine pushes him away. The day after, they avoid talking about it and just hang out, but Sam can't handle it anymore. He confronts Blaine, Blaine still wants to be his best friend but Sam can't stand to be with him all the time if they can't be more than friends. Sam leaves, and the two boys stop talking to each other. Eventually they patch things up but… it's not the same.

And just when things couldn't get any worse… disaster strikes the Glee club. On the news, a car wreck is the top story. A driver lost control of his vehicle on black ice during a snowstorm, and collided with the car of none other than… Rachel Berry. She doesn't die, but is in a coma at the hospital, and no one knows if she'll ever wake up. Everyone is devastated, especially Kurt.

Dave and Kurt were going strong, Kurt even came back to McKinley, but Rachel's coma triggers some kind of strange depression/epiphany in Kurt. He still has feelings for Blaine and is starting to doubt that leaving him was the best idea. Ultimately, Kurt leaves Dave and goes back to Blaine who welcomes him with open arms, just glad to have him back.

Needless to say, many people, such as Mercedes, Santana and her new girlfriend Brittany, and other Glee club members are not impressed with Kurt's messing around. Sam in particular is furious,but at Blaine. At this point, nothing Kurt does surprises him, but he can't believe Blaine can just go back with him AGAIN and forgive him AGAIN after everything that's happened. Sam is convinced that Kurt will just break Blaine's heart again.

After everyone finding out that Blaine's dad beats him, Mercedes offers to take him in, like her brother. Sam goes with Blaine to get his stuff, but afterwards, Sam needs to confront him about Kurt. Sam can't stand to watch Blaine get hurt again, but Blaine wont leave Kurt. neither of them will budge, so Sam breaks off their friendship.

Meanwhile, Dave is deeply hurt, but trying not to let it show. He finds comfort in his friends Santana and spends more time with Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>This brings us to the present time. With so much drama and complicated relationships behind them, all Sam and Dave want is a simple friendship. But the universe has other plans for them...<strong>

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
